


A Distraction

by kelseycurtis



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Begging, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, F/M, Face-Fucking, Jealous Loki (Marvel), Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Spanking, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 21:36:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18170165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelseycurtis/pseuds/kelseycurtis
Summary: Loki and OC are mingling at Stuttgart, ready to cause the needed distraction...however there are more than one distractions that evening.





	A Distraction

Loki’s P.O.V

Raven and I were somewhat undercover in Stuttgart. If we were caught then that was fine, after all we were the distraction whilst Barton did all the work. Raven was wearing a floor length strapless purple dress, completely made from lace with a slit up the side to show off some leg too. Her hair was in a simple updo. Perhaps later tonight I’d drag her off to an empty room and treat her like the goddess she was. Its not like anybody would notice we were missing. I was dressed in a three-piece suit with a green and gold silk scarf hanging around my neck. Raven smiled at me as we began to mingle in with the crowd. She quickly settled in, grabbing a glass of wine and sipping from it. We decided to split up, see how much fun we could have with the other party guests. 

I kept a close eye on her, watching as she had mingled with a group of women who were nothing in terms of beauty compared to her. She laughed when she was supposed to and listened eagerly. Raven was a better actress than I gave her credit for. Then again, with her past she would have needed such a skill to be where she was today. There were a few nearby candles, which I noticed Raven glance at. I smirked, knowing her all too well. Without drawing any attention to herself she simply crooked two fingers at her side, which brought the candle forward and tumbling to the floor. The flame caught on the gown of one of the females, which earned a startled yelp from her before she was batting at the flame with her purse. The woman made a hasty exit, her night likely ruined now. 

Raven turned to find me watching. She smiled knowingly as if she was trying not to laugh before taking another sip from her glass. Little minx. I used my own magic to make one of the servants drop their tray of wine glasses. Raven held back a giggle before going off to find someone else she could torment with her abilities. She didn’t get far however. A man started talking to her, seemingly flirting with her as well. I gripped my cane tighter as if it were the man’s neck. Was he fucking blind? There was a damn wedding ring on her finger. Raven laughed at something he said, playfully swatting his chest. 

Now that really struck a nerve with me. It was one thing for a man to flirt with my wife, but it was another thing for her to encourage such behaviour. She was going to be punished for that. The man stepped a little closer to her, I knew I would need to intervene before he made a more regrettable move. I headed over to them, Raven noticing the look on my face. She knew she was in big trouble. I forced myself between the two, placing the tip of my ‘cane' on his chest. The man seemed confused and ready to kick off until my magic kicked in. His eyes turned black and watery.  
“Go to the top floor of this building and then throw yourself out of the first window you see,” I snarled.

The man nodded, wandering off into the sea of people. Raven looked a little stunned by my order. She should know by now that I'd kill just about anyone for her.  
“And as for you my dear, you will follow me. No questions asked,” I ordered.  
Raven remained silent and did as she was told, following me upstairs, down a hall and into a random room. It was an office, the shelves lined with books and folders. A good-sized desk too. I closed and locked the door behind us before turning to face her.   
“On your knees,” I instructed.   
Without hesitating she kneeled before me, keeping her gaze to the floor. Good girl, I'd trained her better than I'd thought. 

“Care to explain what that all was?” I snapped.   
“It was nothing, my king.”  
I pulled her hair hard, making her look up at me, “it didn't look like nothing. Do I need to remind you who owns you?”  
“I was just having a little fun, I wanted to make you jealous and see what you'd do.”  
“Well you've gotten what you wanted. Although I don't think you'll enjoy what I’m going to do.”  
I removed my scarf and coat. The scarf had a lot more use than a simple fashion accessory.   
“Hands behind your back,” I ordered.

Raven did as asked and I tied her wrists together. I took my place back in front of her, undoing my suit pants. My cock was already half hard as I pulled it out. I stroked myself lazily, noticing the way her eyes darkened with lust. I continued to touch myself until I was fully hard. I ran the tip across her lips to tease.  
“Is this what you want? You want your kings’ cock?” I asked.  
She nodded, “please.”  
She opened her mouth ready to take me in. I grabbed a fistful of her hair and pulled her down on to my cock until she gagged. I groaned at the feeling of her throat constricting around me. 

I controlled the pace, fucking her mouth. She could only make obscene, wet, choking sounds as I continued. Tears were rolling down her cheeks and I could imagine there was spit running down her chin too. I gave her a moment to breathe, Raven gasping for air. She truly was a sight to behold, her hair out of place, makeup streaked down her cheeks, her lipstick smeared. Perhaps it would make her think twice next time. I forced myself back into her mouth and resumed the fast, rough pace. 

“Your mine. Nobody else will ever get to enjoy you the way I do. Nobody will ever love you the way I do,” I growled.   
She looked up at me through her lashes and did her best to nod. She always did take me so well. I could feel myself getting closer and forced myself to stop. I didn't want to cum yet. Her chest heaved, and that dress made her cleavage look so inviting. I got her too her feet, leading her over to the desk. I pushed her down, over it before lifting the skirt of her dress up and over her rear. I brought my hand down hard, enjoying the surprised yelp that came from her. I pulled her panties down until they were round her ankles. 

She was already glistening with arousal, it was tempting to taste her, make her writhe on that desk as I buried my tongue in her cunt. But she didn't deserve that anymore. I brought my hand down again, the slapping sound filling the room. She whined, my handprint now visible on her pale skin. She always looked so good covered in marks I'd given her. I pressed myself against her, teasing her with the head of my cock. She pressed back on to my, desperate for me to fill her. I ran my cock through her wet folds, coating myself in her juices.   
“Loki please,” she breathed.  
“Why should I? You were practically throwing yourself at that other man why would you want me?” I taunted.

She whined partly from the teasing and partly from frustration. I pressed the tip against her entrance, earning another desperate sound from her. Perhaps I was being a little cruel, but she would learn her lesson.   
“How badly do you want me? Tell me how much you want my cock,” I whispered in her ear.  
She shuddered, still trying to press herself against me for some sort of friction.   
“Please, I need it. Please,” she pleaded.  
“Do you ache for me, my queen?”  
“Yes. Please fuck me.”

Finally, I gave her what she was craving so much, slowly pushing myself into her, so she could feel every inch. Raven moaned, her cheek pressed against the cool wood. I grabbed her bound wrists, using them to pull her back on to my cock. She dug her nails into her palms, unable to grip anything else. I started a fast, hard pace, my hips smacking against her rear. Raven continued to moan and whine. I groaned at her tightness. She always was such a perfect fit. I didn’t care if anybody was walking around outside and heard us, it’s not like they could get inside. And they wouldn’t know who we were, nor would they see us ever again. Besides if Raven was really that embarrassed about getting caught I could always kill them, problem solved. 

If she was even worried about getting caught she wouldn’t be moaning so loud. Raven started pushing herself back against me, trying to match my pace. If I could spend the rest of the evening like this I would, but work had to be done. We could have more fun later. Her knees were pressed against the wood in a way that I’m sure she would have bruises tomorrow but right now neither of us cared about any marks. She moaned my name, her walls starting to tighten.   
“Getting close already? Is my cock that good? Do I fuck you thoroughly?” I asked.   
“Y-yes,” she managed.   
“That’s because your mine, every damn inch of you is mine to do what I want with. I know your body better than you do, why else would you be so close.”

I reached between us to give her that little better extra encouragement. I found her clit and started rubbing it in quick, tight circles. Her moans were more frequent, my name falling from her lips like a prayer. Finally, she reached her climax, crying out her pleasure as her walls milked my cock, forcing me into my own orgasm. I cursed as I filled her with my seed, giving a few final thrusts as we rode it out. I breathed deeply before gently pulling out. I tucked myself away before untying her wrists. There were red indents in her skin, it’s a shame I hadn’t had more rope on hand, her body would look do good covered in red rope indents. Perhaps another time. I pulled her panties back into place and her skirt down. She turned, leaning against the desk as she was still breathing heavily, her legs weak. 

I kissed her hard, my fingers in her hair. I pressed my forehead against hers, both of us just breathing and sharing this tender moment.   
“How am I meant to go back out there now? My makeup is ruined, and my hair is a mess,” she complained with a small laugh.   
“There's a bathroom behind you. You readjust. I’ll be downstairs, we’ve been away too long, and Barton needs that distraction soon. I’ll wait for you outside. I hope you’ve learnt your lesson.”  
“Oh, I have, but I’m sure if I need a stronger reminder you’ll help.”


End file.
